<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Me a Favor Avery by MaggyFinallyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622442">Do Me a Favor Avery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites'>MaggyFinallyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, and memes!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klara has an interesting favor that only Avery and his powers can fulfill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurara | Klara/Savory | Avery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Me a Favor Avery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want you to hold up this cup onto my boobs so I can take a nifty picture with it up so I can get more fans."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's the latest trend, come on Avery I'm so close to breaking 100 on Pinsirgram!" </p><p>"....With... my hands?"</p><p>"WITH YOUR PSYCHIC POWERS DUMMY! That's why I originally asked if you could use them on just more than your pokeballs." Right she had asked that, and now Avery very much regretted telling her that yes he could use his telekinetic powers on much more than just the pokeballs that he liked to float around his top hat.</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"Were you even listening? It's so I can get more followers, it's the latest trend!"</p><p>"Couldn't you just... use photoshop or something?" To this Klara sighed.</p><p>"I already tried using photoshop once, it... it didn't turn out right." </p><p>"Oh right your trainer's card..."</p><p>"That's why I need this to look as authentic as possible Avery, come on, please? For me~" She just had to put on her cutesy voice, had to grab Avery's arm so he could no longer escape, had to bat her pretty little eyes up at him. "I'll make it worth your while~"</p><p>"H-how so?"</p><p>"When I'm famous you can tell everyone you were technically the first person to ever touch me right h-"</p><p>"Yeah I don't think so," he tried to pull away but Klara's grip was strong, pressing Avery's arms to her chest causing the man's face to light up red.</p><p>"There now I did my end of the bargain you do yours~"</p><p>"K-klara!"</p><p>"I won't let go until you say yes~"</p><p>"F-FINE! Just promise me you'll never have me use my powers for something like this again!"</p><p>"Oh, I don't think I can make that promise." Of course, she wouldn't, Avery groaned, well aware he was fighting a losing battle.</p><p>"Just promise me you'll leave me.alone for the rest of today." It was the best he would get and Avery knew it.</p><p>“Ok, I will.”</p><p>"Fine," he said reluctantly, Klara finally releasing him from her grasp as he took the soda cup from her hand. "It's empty.."</p><p>"Well yeah, I wasn't sure if your powers had like a weight limit on them."</p><p>"I can lift up my Slownbro with my powers!"</p><p>"Yeah, how far off the ground?"</p><p>"... A few inches.."</p><p>"And that's why it's empty, besides no ones gonna care, all anyone is gonna be looking at is the fact I'm big enough to hold this up with no hands~"</p><p>"Uhuh uhuh," Avery said, flicking his fingers towards the cup, his other hand pointing towards his temple, as slowly he floated the cup over to Klara and placed it where she wanted, right on top of her boobs. </p><p>"A little more straight!"</p><p>"Just take the dawn picture!"</p><p>"Ok ok, rotom phone come on out~" Avery watched as the orange phone snapped a few shots of Klara, who was happily giving off a few poses, Avery blushing all the while. "Annnd done~" The cup dropped, Klara scrolling through her pics to decide just which ones to post.</p><p>"Are we done?"</p><p>"Almost and there! Posted... oh, oh Avery I'm already getting likes and some new followers!" Klara cheered as she ran over to hug the man, shoving her phone in his face. "Lookie lookie! Oh, I'm sure to break 100 today! And it's all thanks to you~" Avery would soon feel a soft kiss being placed on his cheek, his face flushing redder than ever before as Klara leaned away with a playful giggle. "I'll have to think of some other ways to use those powers of yours for views and follows~" Had Avery not been so flustered he would have argued, but it seemed Klara found the perfect way to completely shut Avery up. "Well thank you again, I'll leave you be for today." And just like that, she was off, even leaving the empty cup for Avery to pick up and discard as he headed out of the dojo to clear his mind with his Slowbro.</p><p>Klara really was just as selfish as always, even going so far as to use his psychic powers only for her gain... but, Avery moved his hand to where she had kissed him, perhaps she wasn't all bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaa I'm back on my memey bs. I'm sorry, these are just a lot of fun too write even if this memes like super outdated now? Heh next I'll write something based on the old "Ah yes, me, my girlfriend, and for 3 feet long Mareep" though what couple. HMMMMMMMMM might take suggestions on this! </p><p>Anywho thanks for reading another of my more silly works, always a blast to do and I hope to visit the disaster duo again one day!</p><p>For writing, updates follow me on https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin<br/>And for my regular screaming find me at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>